The present invention pertains generally to safety articles, systems and methods, and more particularly to methods and articles pertaining to illuminating human or animal subjects, particularly in situations involving poor visibility due to lighting or weather conditions.
The risk of injury or death in job-related traffic accidents is a principle well deserved concern to public safety and highway workers. In addition, such risks are also present for civilians who use roadways for such activities as walking, running or biking. These risks are particularly acute in poor lighting conditions as may occur at night or during inclement weather. As a result, there is a strong and unrelenting need for improvements in safety for such workers. One tried and true method for reducing the chances for an unwanted accident is the use of reflective safety clothing, for example safety vests worn by highway workers and public safety workers, or reflective clothing, shoes, hats or other articles worn by civilians. Improvement of such safety related articles can yield important and precious reductions in road accidents and fatalities, and as a result are highly desirable.